


It’s just some fun

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [1]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re just getting there rocks off so what’s Pete’s problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s just some fun

**Author's Note:**

> lj's Smallfandomfest 14: Defying Gravity(movie), Pete/Griff, First fight

“Where were you?”

“Where was I what?” John asked looking up from the notes he had been studying on the House’s sunlit back porch.

“I told you I had tickets to that movie last night John,” Pete said, glaring at his fraternity brother, and as of the week before lover.

“I left a note on your door saying I couldn’t make it, Todd finally brought that girl he’s been seeing by, Heather, and then Logan had the idea of us all going out for a bit. You should have joined us,” John said nodding, “it was a blast, I haven’t been at the dinner off State street since last semester and they have the best milkshakes-“

“John,” Pete said abruptly, and then paused, taking a breath and looking around at the mostly empty patio, “I didn’t want to hang out with the guys.”

“Then why’d you invite us to the movie if you wanted to go alone? I mean it does sound good so I’m going to see if but if you want’an watch it solo first it’s cool,” John told his buddy, a bit confused.

“What us? You asked the guys to come along?” Pete said, frowning at his friend.

“Well yeah, I mean at first I was just talking to Todd and Dougie about it but Trip was there and he though it sounded cool so-“ Griff explained, his class work forgotten.

“I didn’t invite any ‘us’ or the guys, I invited you, just you, John! You’re the one I wanted to see a movie with, just you,” Pete stated with a glare, slamming John’s book closed in frustration.

“Hey, watch it,” Griff shouted, his confused face shifting into a pissed one as he glared back, “I was working out of that and why would you want to just hit the movies like that, you know it’s more fun if it’s a bunch of us,” John shot back.

“It wasn’t about the movie,” Pete said before dropping his voice to a harsh whisper, “it was about spending time with you.”

“Oh…why didn’t you just say that and why would we want to do that anyways, we’re Brothers, we share half our classes and we’re roommates. We can see each other any time we want,” John said, his confused look back.

“Really? You don’t know why I’d want to…it’s not the same when it’s everyone and we share our room with two other guys. We don’t, we can’t- it’s not the same, John,” Pete declared before storming off. Leaving a very confused Griff behind.

“What was that about dude?” Scooter asked, bouncing a volleyball between his legs, coming up the patio steps.

“I have no idea,” John answered honestly.

Later that week

“That was just want I needed,” Pete said, falling back onto the jeep’s, very small, back seat, closing his eyes and just relaxing.

“Yeah it was good, you going to be like this before every test?” John asked, pushing himself upright, “Because I could be cool with it,” he added, pulling his jeans back up.

“We’ll talk after I find out how well I do tomorrow,” Pete said back, opening an eye to watch Griff, “you getting dressed already?”

“Well, we’re done and Mike said the social committee could use some extra help,” Griff explained, eyeing his shirt for spots.

“Wait you’re heading back to the house? We just left the House less then twenty minutes ago,” Pete complained, both eyes open giving Griff a look.

“I want to be on the committee next year, I need to be seen this year. I’m fairly sure that Mikes going to get social chair again next year if he doesn’t run for vice-president,” Griff speculated, pulling the shirt up and over his head.

“That’s not for months-are we really talking about that now? Really?” Pete demanded to know. 

“What’s bugging you? You just got laid, relax and chill a bit,” Griff told his friend, “Don’t ruin it.”

“And it was just getting-fine whatever. Let’s just get back to the House,” Pete answered grabbing his own shirt and pulling it over his head before crossing his arms with a huff.

“Okay,” John agreed, confused the whole drive back to the house.

That weekend

“Hey, you having fun tonight?” Griff asked as he fell down next to Pete on the floor of their shared room.

“I think I may have drank to much,” Pete said, frowning at his plastic cup, now empty.

“Light weight,” Griff joked, finishing off the last of the beer in his own red cup.

“Not all of us grew up drinking a glass with dinner,” Pete commented as he rolled toward his sometimes lover, snuggling into Griff’s side.

“Only when my father wasn’t around,” Griff responded defensively while still wrapping his arm around Pete, being them close enough to kiss him.

Pete leaned into the kiss for a long moment, kissing Griff back and enjoying the moment, groaning as Griff rolled on top of him, grinding them together, echoing Pets’s moans with his own.

Then Pete forced himself to stop, to push up on Griff’s shoulders so he couldn’t continue, “John, I- Will-“ he asked breathlessly.

“What?” Griff asked confused as he looked down at Pete. “what’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” He asked, pushing himself up so he wasn’t resting on Pete any longer.

“No, no, that’s not, it’s…are you just going to leave again after we get off?” Pete asked at last.

“Hu? Well I haven’t though about it but the party will still be going on so probably, yeah,” Griff answered, shrugging his shoulders, “but until then Todd is with Heather and Dougie slipped out with that I Kap so we have the room to ourselves,” he grinned as he leaned into another kiss. “With lots of time to have fun getting off,” he added.”

“Fuck it,” Pete said, rolling his eyes, pulling Griff even closer toward him and following up Griff’s kiss with another of his own.

“Just what I was planning,” Griff said between kisses with a grin.

The End


End file.
